Alls Fair in Love and War
by Twinkle in her Eye
Summary: After Ariel, Jayne starts to foster peculiar feelings towards River, having been double crossed and decided to rescue River and Simon...smut ensues, there may be a long build up, but have patience and you will be rewarded...
1. Chapter 1

**Firefly FanFiction**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/ DISCLAIMER : ****I do not own any of these characters, names or places. All are the property of the god that is Joss Whedon. This is my first fanfic, guys, so take it easy, although constructive criticism and feedback is very much welcomed! Whew, right, let's get going then!**

**Rayne/River & Jayne pairing**

Chapter 1

She didn't know he was watching her as Simon gave her the sedative, didn't know that he'd seen the fear in her eyes. Well, fear was an understatement; terror was more fitting. Jayne had heard her whisper fearfully, "Time to go to sleep." as Simon tried to coax her to be compliant as her gave her the injection. Jayne wished he wouldn't use so many gorram needles on her, it was obvious she didn't like them, reminded her of the times them hun-dan purple bellies was addlin' with her brain. Jayne felt hot bubbling acid surge through his veins at this thought, and quickly tried to suppress it.

Seemed a most inappropriate time to be noticing her lean, lithe body with all them flexible (Wo de tian a!) long dancer's muscles, that she ruttin' would insist on stretching and puttin' into all those gorram delicious positions that made him wanna take her right there and then in the cargo bay. Ta ma de, he had wanted her. And this was a shocking revelation to the man Jayne, whose most complex relationship was with his favourite firearm, Vera.

But for some reason that feng le girl had gotten uder his skin, and he was gorramed if he could get her out again. But he had to. He couldn't feel human feelings towards Simon and River, not if he wanted to get his hands on that meili sack of credits that was the reward for their sorry pigu's. He had to kill these urgers he had to get the cold hard cash which, before, had been his primary concern. Aside from Vera of course, he mentally corrected himself, stroking the firearm absent-mindedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thankyou all so much for your lovely reviews! Glad to know I'm getting it right so far! Here is the eagerly awaited second chapter! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

How was it possible? When did it happen that the merc Jayne Cobb had turned into the sap with a girl's name hankerin' after Moonbrain? Jayne just couldn't bring himself to do it, on Ariel. He had looked into those dark eyes of hers, after them hun-dans double crossed him, and he felt this dragon rise up inside of him, driving him on. He had to bust them out. He couldn't let her go back to the "Two by two, hands of blue". His little cool-off in the airlock and chat with Mal hadn't been necessary. Jayne was guilt-wracked enough.

It was still a bit of a surprise though, when he woke up in the infirmary after the second run-in with Mal's so-called "wife", to find Simon looking down on him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Can you move your legs?" Simon asked casually.

"-Ey're naw movin'!", Jayne exclaimed incoherently.

"I gave you something to knock out your motor functions so you wouldn't wrench your spine when you came to. It should wear off in about half an hour." After this mere formality, Simon moved on to what he really wanted to talk about. " How much did they offer you to sell out River on Ariel?"

"-At's crazy talk," Jayne replied.

" Well then let's talk crazy."

Jayne looked around himself as best he could when he was paralysed. "Anybody there?" he called hopefully. Not a soul around. "Figures." he muttered.

Simon spoke again, " You're in a dangerous line of work - odds are you'll be under my knife often, and I want you to understand one thing very well. No matter what you say, do or plot, no matter how you come down on us, I will never harm you. You're on this table, you're safe." With that, Simon left.

River poked her head around the infirmary door. "Also," she said in an innocent voice with a significant look, "I can kill you with my brain." It was worth it, River thought, just to watch the look of terror, the chemical reaction which releases the hormones which caused the muscles in his eyes and jaw to take on that mask.

Gorram that girl for makin' him wanna wet his britches at the same time as wantin' to rip off hers. River smiled as she walked away, having heard that last thought of his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

True to the doctor's word, Jayne regained movement about a half hour later. Jayne meekly returned to his bunk, feeling ashamed and exhausted after yet another adventure. He settled down in his bunk, nackered by the wealth of emotions that had passed through his system and tired of trying to make sense of it.

In the middle of the night, Jayne came to with a sudden alertness. He had been dreaming, of long flexible legs twisted round his torso, of slick bodies tangled, of incoherent moans and keening wails, of breathlessness. He had woken up in a sweat and with a rock hard diao. Wo de ma, he was solid. Jane rose from his bunk and headed for the cargo bay, thinking lifting some weights may temper the insatiable hunger in him. He huffed and puffed, doing as many reps as he could before he collapsed and the bar suffocated him, working every quadrant of muscle he could think of. The man Jayne was completely unaware of a pair of smoldering dark eyes watching him with quiet pleasure. River watched the slick beads of sweat sliding down the rippling muscles, from the nape of his weather-worn neck down his spine only to be stopped short and absorbed by the material of his cargo pants. She noted with pleasure that he did not appear to be wearing any underwear. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, not realising she was doing it. She wandered out onto the gangway in plain sight, overlooking the cargo bay and the hunk of muscle below her. He didn't notice her feather-light footsteps.

Meanwhile, inside Jaynes head was a cacophony of thoughts all jostling for attention, stinging him like bees, although the pain was almost pleasurable. He didn't know why, didn't know how, but by buddha he wanted her. Wanted her moist core around his hard diao, wanted to pin her against the bulkhead, watch, listen and feel her come apart around him. He was like a Crymeth addict, even though he had never had one hit, he craved it. So gorram badly.

River listened to his chaos. His mind made very vivid pictures, she noticed. She felt herself get moist and flushed with heat as she watched his images, standing there above him with her head lolling back, lips slightly parted, her breathing becoming slightly ragged. Instinct carried her down the steps and across to him. She caught Jayne off guard as she whispered in his ear breathlessly, "Ta ma de". Jayne didn't jump or flinch, simply turned in one fluid movement, his arms wrapping around her with vice-like grip, pulling her tight to him. She could hardly breathe, he was holding her so tight. River liked it. Wo de tian a she fit so prefect in his arms, and felt so gorram right there too. Jayne couldn't imagine why he had ever refused himself this before.

With a short moment of clarity, Jayne knew that he had to get her to his bunk, to some semblance of privacy. He woulda taken her right there and then, but he wanted this to last, and have time to spend on her, the cargo bay would keep as an adrenaline rush for another time, he thought with a grin on his face.

Jayne swept River up, light as she was, although he fully believed she could kill him with her lithe body if she chose to, nevermind with her brain. She giggled breathlessly having read that thought, and leaned up to capture his lips with hers, teasing the tip of his tongue and his lips with her tongue, sucking and biting playfully. " Better go easy on that baby girl, else I won't make it up all these gorram stairs!"

"She wouldn't mind. She – I – would quite happily have succumbed to you on your weight bench," River murmured coyly into his ear.

"Be that as it may, bao bei, I reckon your first time should be a mite more proper."

"Nothing about the girl's life could be considered proper."

"Well," Jayne growled, "This will be."

And with that they were at his bunk anyway, Jayne easily kicking open the hatch and climbing down with one hand, still carrying River. He set her down gently on the bed, his eyes fiery with passion and desire. First he reached to River, slowly dragging her floaty dress off over her head, his breath becoming more and more ragged, hitching in his chest as he realised that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She's my kinda woman, he thought, a smirk gracing his features. He looked at her body, aching to touch it, leave his mark, but forcing himself to first look, his diao already rock hard. He took in her elongated body, with her pale skin like a vampire's, her silken dark hair falling around her, tickling her nipples, causing them to bead, her breasts not overly voluptuous but perfectly suited to her body and still a good handful to play with. She sat on his bed with her back held proud, leaning forward slightly, hands planted either side of her, revelling in his gaze and her ankles crossed delicately. Painfully slowly she stood up so he could continue his aching appraisal, and took a step towards him, pulling his shirt off, undoing his belt buckle and letting the cargo pants fall to the ground, exposing his hard penis. She could feel her jibai becoming wet in readiness for him, felt the soft skin around it tingle and become heated. River trailed her fingertips down his cheek, his collarbone, down his chest, tangling through the silky hair that adorned his chest and snaked down his navel, the path widening out again to curl at the base of his solid diao, which she gently stroked. River heard his soft moan, she was surprised at the simultaneous hardness and softness of him. Hard as a diamond yet smooth as silk, it was a potent texture, and a potent aroma that rose from him, the smell of his clean hair, the manly scent of his skin, and the animal scent from his genitals. She had seen and felt similar things through the experiences of the other crew members, but nothing like experiencing it for herself, River decided. The scenes she saw, or tried not to, in her head, were mere echoes of the actual glorious reality. Not that Jayne needed it, but River kept her hands working him, sending electricity shooting through his body, jolts coming from his core.

"Damn girl, i've done a lotta things with a lotta whores, but that don't even hold a candle to what you're doin ta me babydoll," Jayne panted out.

River swiped her tongue along his tip, making him cry out her name. She liked that, liked the primitive gruff sound of it. As she encircled his hard diao with her lips, she watched his eyes roll back into her head and listened to him whimper. Jayne was trying so hard to control himself, he wanetd to be sexin' her all night, not just for fifteen measly minutes. River was making this extremely difficult for him.

Janye gently lifted River off him, his finger under her chin coaxing her lips up to his. As she leaned up to kiss him Jayne slipped one finger inside her soaking wet core. He ached to taste her, to suck her and tickle her clit and make her squeal. It was River's turn to gasp, her body shuddering beneath him as waves of electricity, deliciously crashed over her. He wiggled his fingers inside her, feeling her tightness, and his solid erection twitched, sending another jolt through him. She nearly choked on the sharp intake of breath as he slid two more fingers into her jibai. She held onto him around his neck, fearing she would lose herself into black if she let go, her claws digging into his back, spiking his pleasure. Another wiggle of Jaynes fingers and River let out a guttural mew.

He removed his fingers reluctantly, the womanly scent of her sending another wave of electricity through him, and lifted her up on to the bed, gently pushing her back down as she reached for him. He gently moved her thighs apart, lying in between her legs, River not knowing what capacity her body had left for such pleasure, never having experienced sensations like this before. He leaned down to kiss her, and as he did his diao brushed up against her jibai, and she longed to push herself down onto him, all she desired was for him to be inside her, to own her and take her as his. Jayne felt the moisture at her opening, more tingles of pleasure almost taunting him. He slowly slid inside her, feeling her seal break, trying to be as gentle as possible. He had never taken a virgin before, he didn't want to hurt River, but she showed no signs of pain. Gorram it, she was tight, so wonderfully tight around him. He hadn't thought she would be able to take all of him either, as he was not a small man, but deeper and deeper she pushed herself down on him, till he was fully inside, both trembling.

Jayne started a slow rhythm, their heartbeats quickening in time with each other, Jayne watching River's beautiful face with fascination, watching the effect his movements had on her. When he pushed in as far as he could go, her eyes would roll back into her head and her mouth would drop open, and a not so soft moan would escape her peach lips. When he pulled himself completely out and then pushed back in quicker and harder, she would first whimper at his removal and then cry out as he thrust back inside her again, her eyes wide. Soon Jayne found his control slipping away from him, his hips thrusting faster and faster, her moaning and the walls of her flesh tightening around him, pushing herself nack down on him as he thrust, and widening her legs so he could get deeper, her nails raking down his back,

"Oh Jayne, ohh, ohhh, please, ohhh ffff..." River whispered in his ear, the undoing of him, he quickly slipped out of her and slid her body up the bed, and lowered his mouth to her sweet, tight little jibai, noticing she was hairless. He swept his tongue across her sensitive clit, her hips bucking at the pleasure. Her legs were twitching too.

With a cheeky grin on his face he pinned her hips down with his arms, trapping her there at his mercy, and slid his tongue back and forth across her core, flicking and sliding, hearing her animal cries and gasps, not relenting as he could feel her shuddering under the enormous pleasure he was giving her, loving the sweet tang of her taste, lapping it up, helping her draw out the explosion of the stars as he helped her, plunging his hard penis into her mid-orgasm, thrusting hard, fast and deep. It only took a few thrusts to send him over the edge pouring into her as she came around him, both dripping onto Jayne's sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jayne looked up at River, and she looked back at him. What was wrong with his eyes? She thought. Why were they all dewy like that? Realisation dawned in a millisecond. The man Jayne, Jayne Cobb, the mercenary, had tears in his eyes. He laid his head on her chest, still inside her. He didn't want to move. He was happier than he had ever known possible, and with this feng-le girl. Well, ho thought, can't really call her a girl any more, now she's a woman. MY woman, he thought protectively. River quietly listened to his train of thought, all happiness and bliss as well. Jayne had subtly tried to hide his emotion by laying his head on her but knew there was ultimately no point, what with his bao bei being able to see into his head anyway.

The happy duo dozed for an hour, at which point River grinned as she could feel Jayne hardening up inside her again, his mind on a similar vein of thought. She locked her legs around him and flipped him onto his back as quick as he could blink and seconds before he realised what was happening. A smug smile adorned his face as realisation dawned on Jayne. SO this was round two, was it. He liked how it was going so far. River smiled down as him and said huskily "No need to be so cautious this time. Do not hold back. Because I will know," she said, tapping her temple.

"And remember," she said, "I can kill you will my brain."

"Aww baby girl you wouldn't wanna be doin' that when we've not even got warmed up here , would ya?" was Jayne's reply.

This second time was different from the first. No need for caution, as River had said. This time was all about aggression and basic coveting desire. (A/N: Helps if you're listening to NIN – Closer). River started a slow, deliberate gyration, moving her hips in circles whilst atop Jayne, slowly building up the solidity of him. Both started to sweat as she began to get faster, pushing herself down as deep as she could, Jayne's hands on her shoulders forcing her down as he lifted his hips to penetrate deep, deep, deep inside of her glorious wetness. She was dripping down him, and this only turned him on more.

Jayne lifted her up, turned her around as he set her on her feet, pushing her against the wall adjacent to his bed. The metal felt cool against River's feverish skin. Using his feet to make River slide her legs apart, he pulled her hips towards him and pushed her torso forward, until she was bent over. Sliding his hands around so his finger could tickle her clit he thrust into her hard, making her moan. He kept the pace torturously slow, watching her, watching her breasts bounce as he fucked her hard. After a few minutes of this, he slid out of her completely, earning a cry of indignant protest. This time he thrust hard and fast into her, not giving her a chance to catch her breath as he kept thrusting and thrusting so fast and hard, so fast she began to claw at the metal she was pinned against. Neither cared who heard them, most of the occupants of Serenity were asleep anyway, and they would either think it were Simon and Kaylee, Inara and Mal, or Zoe and Wash, each accrediting the other couple, but never thinking it might be River and Jayne. SO they both abandoned their self-restraint, enjoying the joys of each other's flesh to the full, making each other moan and scream, Jayne groaning River's name as she tightened her inner muscles around him, a trick she had picked up quickly, and River screaming for more as she felt Jayne's diao pulsating inside her, their flesh slapping against one another as he pounded into her. Straightening up, Jayne dominated River once more, pushing her body flush against the metal wall, parting her legs again, and pushing inside her dripping wet jibai yet again.

This time though, she pulled herself off, and to Jayne's horror walked towards the ladder, his heart skipping a beat until she turned with the look of a seductive jungle cat, and beckoned him to her, like a moth to a flame he went immediately, holding back a bit to see what her idea was. She used her lean muscled arms to pull herself up on one of the rungs, wrapping her legs around his middle in a death grip, pulling him into her. He slid in easily, due to the natural lubrication she was copiously providing. This time she moved with him, Jayne impressed at her strength and stamina to hold herself there steadily, staring at her wondrously, as they copulated, bodies humming under each other's touch. They both came hard at the same time, Jayne flicking a moistened finger over the g spot to get her along with himself. With their heads on each other's shoulders, exhausted, Jayne carried River and they collapsed onto the bed, their limbs tangled together, bodies slick with sweat and fingers entwined.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: Running out of ideas as I simply love doing Rayne smut, so I'll round things off and do a kinda one shot to finish methinks, another chapter to come after this, then I think it will do to leave this one at that. :) thanks for the encouraging reviews, means a lot as this is my first go at this! Please continue to massage my ego!**

**Chapter 5**

They slept tangled together, Jayne still semi-hard inside her, both wanting to make this closeness last as long as possible. Both had steam rising off their bodies, the sweat evaporating in a fine mist off their skin. River licked Jayne's neck with the tip of her tongue, tasting the salt on his skin. It didn't take either of them long to fall asleep, as both were in complete bliss. River had found the part of her that had been missing. And it was now slotted inside her, both physically and figuratively!

Jayne grunted in a very Jayne-like way as he woke up, the grunt breaking into a hum of appreciation as he realised that a beautiful silken-haired beauty that lay on top of him. Just looking at her got him hard again. Gorram it, he didn't think he'd ever had a libido this high, he thought he had been bad enough before! But now, aw the things he wanted to do to such a strong flexible filly like River, it set his bits to tinglin' just considerin' this idea. River woke with these thoughts pressing in on her. She found she didn't mind Jayne's thoughts pushing in on her, they turned out to have very satisfying results!

Jayne felt River purposefully tightening the muscles of her jibai around his diao, looking down to find not those soft yet piercing brown eyes, but brown eyes that burned with fire, looking back up at him, not begging or pleading but ordering, demanding, insisting. Jayne felt himself getting more horny than he had ever felt before, like he could feel himself pounding into her, and promptly exploded inside her, shock taking over his face, before turning ashen.

"I – I- what – how?" Jayne stuttered

"I told you I could kill you with my brain. It should not be a surprise that I can make you do other things," River said with a coy smile.

"Ta ma de..." Jayne murmured in awe. This really was the perfect woman for him. Doubtless he wanted his revenge for this little stunt, rendering him temporarily soft, but he would get it in a short while. There were things to be done and said first. And Jayne only hoped that his day wouldn't end with a short and very unpleasant trip out the airlock.

Sensing his purpose and self-preservation concerns, River murmured,

"All mine now. Captain would not dare do such things to you, as it would greatly upset me, there might even be some tears," she playfully mimicked that Captain's words to Simon when River had gone on her first mission. Jayne half-smiled at this. He had never seen this side of River before, nor felt this way about another woman. Not even his beloved Vera could give him this animalistic need and craving to fuck the life out of her whilst snap any persons in half who might want to harm her. Well, Jayne considered, it would kinda be wrong to want to do that first thing to Vera...

River and Jayne got up and dressed, postponing a shower to get this more important mission out of the way first, and Buddha knew it was gonna be some sorta mission, what Jayne was about to attempt. Jayne took River's hand and guided her up the ladder, River leaning down from the first rung to plant a kiss on his head reassuringly.

Jayne followed her up and out to the walkway, Mal, Inara, Wash and Zoe all rendered speechless as Jayne and River walked in together, River all not-crazy looking and glowing, and a contentedness about Jayne that they'd never experienced from the merc. Kaylee, sunshine as always, beamed at the two of them. Book had a speculatively satisfied look on his face. He had always had a sneaking feeling that those two were about perfect for eachother, despite the fact that River had attempted to maim him on several opportunities, but then hate was always the first sign of love. Look at Mal and Inara, and they still hadn't got it together.

Simon fell off his chair as Jayne took River's hand, a gesture so sweet and gentle that he would have thought he had a defect in his sight if he didn't know any better. Jayne cleared his throat.

"Well, I know you guys musta not been expectin' nothin' like this, but here it is. All o' ya' rightly know that I wasn't River's biggest fan here, but that there changed. I see her different now. She ain't the feng-le thing she were before. Something that were broke inside o her ain't broke no more. And now that she's her again, well, I really like her..." Jayne finished rather lamely.

River decided to come to Jayne's rescue:

"The man Jayne is telling you the truth. He was the missing piece inside her, and now, she – I am whole. Simon, get back on your chair and stop being a boob. Cappy, I will not be best pleased if you attempt to foist Jayne out of the airlock, and I will have to intervene, possibly with violence, if you try to do so, therefore I would strongly suggest you refrain from doing this."

At this point Mal broke his statuesque pose from gobsmacked to a failed attempt at nonchalance,

"I – erm - naw, 'Tross, wouldn't even think on it..." he mumbed weakly, petering out at the end.

"Good. As for the rest of you I forsee no difficulty. Bao bei, you are not going to the special hell, worry not," River concluded, referring to Jayne with this last statement. At this, River proceeded to dance her way across the mess hall and retrieve her belongings from her room in the passenger dorms, and took Jayne's arm as she headed back to the crew bunks. Mal sank weakly into one of the chairs thankfully nearby. Kaylee lifted one finger to close Simon's gaping mouth for him, Book, Zoe and Inara went back to their coffee with amused smiles on their faces. Wash cuddled up to Zoe and giggled, nuzzling into her neck happily.

Jayne let River lead him away, almost scared to speak in case it broke the spell. Surely it couldn't be that easy? But here he was, alive, in one piece, not out the airlock, not stuck with a scalpel. And a beautiful, intelligent and deadly woman was leading him towards his bunk. The beast in Jayne let out a pleased growl, beginning to rumble again at the thought of _her. In his bunk_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** I know, that was a really long chapter but I felt it needed to be done, bear with me, its about to get very very good again :) Reviews appreciated as always! Enjoy, I mean it!**

**Chapter 6**

River listened silently to his thoughts, desire coiling inside her stomach again. She looked back at him. "I think we need a shower," she purred at him. Was it just River, or did his eyes suddenly get fire in them? Not physically possible,yet there it was.

Jayne took River's box of things from her and let her descend the rungs first, then brought her things down with him. He set the box on the floor, his cock growing hard again, straining to be set free from the cargo pants. Gorram it, she wasn't even nekkid yet and she could do this to him. Then he remembered back to that morning, and remembered that he had a score to settle. Catching his train of thought, River jumped on him like a wildcat, her dress somehow becoming a shred of material tattered on the floor, as did Jayne's cargos, much to his surprise. With her legs curled around his back, Jayne walked towards his shower cubicle, shutting the door behind him, and turning the water on hot. Their lips locked, Jayne pushing river up against the tile wall, River squirming when the cold surface hit her back, enjoying the contradiction of Jayne's poker-hot body, the hot water and the cold tiles. Jayne took one hand, a finger teasing her clit, making her body twitch and buck with the pleasure and sensitivity of it. He kept going until she let out a soft moan, then slipped three fingers inside her, smugly listening to her cry out. Her breathing was uneven as the waves washed over her, all the feelings heightened by the heat and humidity and feeling Jayne's arousal and enjoyment on a psychological level as well as physical. Jayne pressed his hardon against her pussy, teasing it along the line of her ass, till the tip sat at her dripping entrance, rubbing, tormenting her, making her gasp up at him, "Please, Jayne, please, I need it, I need you, please!" He slowly let her stand on her own two feet, steadying her just in case. He turned her around, pulling her perfectly curved ass back to him, gently pushing her upper body down a bit, River parted her legs and stood on tiptoe naturally, making her ass and legs look so gorram good, arching her back as she turned to him, hungry look in her eyes.

He locked his arms around her, holding her like he would lose everything if he let her go. He thrust inside her hard, drawing a guttural groan from her, feeling the walls of her pussy contract around him as hi cock twitched in response. Oh how River loved the feel of him, his strong arms around her, hairy muscled firm body pressed as close to her as possible, his diao inside her, when it did that jumpy thing. She couldn't control the noises that burst from her vocal chords, some animal screeches, some soft moans, some mews of longing and ecstasy. Jayne alternated between hard and soft, fast and slow, trying to hold himself back from coming. He wanted his revenge on her, wanted to drive her past the point of insane. And it's working, River thought.

Jayne pulled out of her just before he came inside her, dropping to his knees, licking her clit and pussy from behind as she came, taking in all of her, swiping his tongue along her clit and pussy to draw it out as long as he could, and before she fell off the wave she was riding, pushed back inside her again and thrust hard and fast, letting out animal grunts and cries of his own until he came in a short amount of time, River struggling to breathe yet at the same time trying to scream his name. Jayne shuddered and shook as the orgasm wracked through him, pushing as deep as he could inside of her, trying to make it so they never had to let go.

Jayne sank to the floor, River with him, she sat on his knees on the floor of the shower, water still cascading around them. Jayne slid his arms protectively around River, and River curled into his chest like a cat who got the cream as well as the milk. She lifted a sponge and began slowly rubbing it over his chest, up around his neck and shoulders, around to his forehead and cheeks, down the line of his nose to his chin, then kissed his nose. Jayne cradled her chin and cheek in one of his big hands, and pulled her face close as he kissed her lovingly, both professing his love for her and claiming her as his in silence. He reached for the soap and rubbed it gently over her skin, revelling in her curves and flawless skin, the smoothness of it, all down both long strong legs, in one swift movement shifting her to straddle held her to him as he rubbed the soap and sponge down her back to each round cheek of her pert bottom. He kissed each finger on each hand as he worked the lather down her arms.

In this process Jayne also got lathered himself, so when both stood, the water washed the suds off them both. He turned the water off, wrapped them both in a large towel, lifting River as he stepped out of the cubicle. They gently dried each other off, the ambient heat on Serenity aiding. River leaned up and kissed Jayne, much the same way as he had kissed her, she was claiming him as hers and no one else's as well. Both fell asleep again contented in each others' arms, both whole beings again like they hadn't been for so long until they had fitted their complimentary pieces to complete one another.

**THE VERY FLUFFY END :D**


End file.
